


Blue eyes

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Series: The Rising Crow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Brotherly Love, First Time, M/M, No Incest, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Just before the battle, the King's younger brother and a soldier spend their first night together.





	Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/gifts).

At seventeen, Rafael had reached the age for combat.  
He had dreamt of this day, and yet he was scared.

King Alejandro, his older brother, reached for his arm. Rafael couldn’t feel the warmth of his touch with the metal plates between them.

“You look stunning, brother. My gift suits you” The King said to him. He had chosen the finest metal and craftsmen to make it. It was splendidly adorned, with glints of gold – something usually reserved only to the King - and a theme of feathers on the breastplate. It had a unique blue glint Rafael hadn’t seen anywhere else.

“Thank you, my King”  
Rafael replied, the formal addressing foreign on his tongue. But he couldn’t talk to him as a family member. He was just another soldier, entering war for the first time. They were almost ten years apart and to Rafael’s frustration, the gap was evident. His brother was a man, broad chested and strong, his boisterous laugh made the earth tremble and his screams in battle shook the hearts of their enemies.  
Rafael looked like a foal in comparison.

“Follow me, and we’ll celebrate our first victory together,” King Alejandro said, and the smile reached his usually cold blue eyes. “but first, to give some courage to our men, sing. For some of them this will be the last day... I want to gift them something to soothe their hearts!”

Rafael nodded. It was an honour, to sing the War Song.  
He took off his helmet,.  
He was confident in this. His deep, rich voice was the only thing that had reached maturity.  
He started slow, and immediately the crowd shut.  
He made an effort to reach even the farthest troops, helped by the wind.  
The old songs had almost lost their meaning, as only few of the men were educated enough to understand the old language. Yet the feeling, the sounds... they had preserved their strength.  
Rafael thought of that. The old heroes had heard these same songs before going to battle.  
As would the ones in his age, and the once in the future.  
It was for that as well, that they were fighting.

\---

“My King,” The Knight intervened, “the enemies are far too many, we should consider retreat... summer is almost over, and our equipment isn’t suitable for the harsh climate of these lands...”

The King slammed his fist on the table. Numerous pieces of the carefully crafted war plan went flying. One wooden horse fell between Rafael’s feet. He wasn’t supposed to say anything.  
Indeed, he was allowed in the tent for the only merit of been the King’s brother. He bit his lip and listened carefully as King Alejandro replied to the knights.

“Of course I know! But we can’t retreat. They are only hoping for this, can’t you understand?! They fight for this very reason... they long for our beautiful lands kissed by the sun and the sea!  
If we let them think we are too weak to attack them in their lands, they’ll follow us to ours!”

Rafael took the wooden horse in his hand, looking at it carefully while he listened. The gesture got him some curious stares.

“We are not cowards! We’ll fight them in the open as we always do! We’ll wound them as hard as we can so that they’ll be too weak to follow us...”

“Maybe...” Rafael soft words would get lost easily if he hadn’t chosen the right moment to speak.  
“...we can do both”.

He played with the wooden piece in his hand as he stepped in front of the war plan.

“We have the advantage of position. They know their lands better than us, of course, but we have explored the territory near this camp ...”

He looked at it carefully, and then put the horse in a better position.

“There’s a forest in here. If we sent part of our troops there, we could make a surprise attack. We should send a small number of men each time as not to get noticed. Simple soldiers on foot would be best”.

\---

Alejandro laughed his heart out, slamming Rafael to his chest.

“I know I made the right decision, bringing you with me... You are the only one I can trust! I should give you more man to command, but the knights are annoying enough as it is. For the time being, you’ll have to make do with the left wing”

Alejandro patted his head, caressing his long dark hair with his calloused hand.

“Stop! You’ll tangle it!”

Alejandro laughed harder, not stopping until his hair was actually a mess.

“I’ll bring you a cute lady to help you with it... also, you’ll need some release before the battle... they say you shouldn’t, but I don't think so. It has always brought me good luck... there’s nothing better than falling asleep between a woman’s tits to help you remember how much fun living is!”

Rafael blushed a little at that.

"Brother... I..."

Alejandro looked at him, confused. Then his eyes brightened again. "Of course! A man would do as well"

\--

The fires brightened the camp. The wine was scarce as not to cloud the senses too much, but enough to lift the spirits.  
Rafael was dancing with his soldiers. He was wearing only his trousers. His long hair - that he had combed alone - kept swinging dangerously close to the flames, many had burned their hair in the excitement of alcohol, to the laughs of the others. His olive skin was adorned by just a couple of scars and little hair.

A young soldier came to him. " My Lord, may I paint you?"  
He had short hair, a scar on his lip. His blue eyes were kept respectfully lowered. He was shorter than Rafael was, but that was common. The Royal brothers stood as giants in front of every common man.  
Rafael, emboldened by the wine and the promise of war, took the man's chin up to meet his glance.  
"Sure"

It was a long-time tradition, to be painted by someone else. A holy protection everyone was allowed, underneath the armour.

"What's your name?" Rafael asked the young soldier.

"I'm Alfonso, from the central lands"

"I've never been there. How is it?"

"It's a nice land. The trees grew heavy with fruits and many fish can be found in the rivers. The people are nice and pacific. Nothing much happens though... it's probably boring, in comparison to the busy ports... I guess"

"Guess?"

"Well, I didn't really see much... this is the first time I get to stay outside the village I was born"

Rafael sighed at that. To be freed, only for war. Such irony.

"The capital is... busy. Walking in the streets you hear languages from all over the known lands, you can eat fruits and see animals you could never imagine... you'll forget what silence is. You'll be surrounded all over and, despite that, you'll feel lonely. And yet, it has a unique charm".

Alfonso smiled shyly, and his eyes were bright from curiosity “I’d love to visit once... It’s to protect those lands too, that we’re here,” he said “but... I miss the boys from my village that were with me... and I’m afraid I’ll join them soon”

Rafael fell silent. He could imagine, childhood friends joining war for the first time with dreams of glory, all shattered. And yet he couldn’t understand. He hadn't had any friends in his childhood.

“I’m afraid too”

“You too, my Lord?”

“Of course. I don’t have enough faith that there’s going to be a next world. I wish to stay here a little longer”

“Of course there’s a next world, my Lord! But I also wish to stay here more... there are so many things I have yet to see and to do...” he blushed a little at that last bit “and I have to go back to the village, I’m the only one that can tell the others the stories of my friends... the good things they had done that would made their family proud... Oh. I finished”

Rafael stood, after Alfonso had completed the traditional paintings. He invited him to dance with him. Alfonso looked at his hand, surprised, but took it.  
He wasn’t as smooth in his movements as Rafael was, but the fire made his ragged body look even more muscular, casting interesting shadows on his body and face. His eyes were unusually large and honest.

“Wish I could resemble the King... he looks like he knows no fear...” he said timidly. Rafael laughed.

“Yes. He truly feels like a god to me”.

One of his first memories was of him crying desperately, clinging to his older brother, then not even twelve, as their father brought him to his first battle. Their mother had begged him to reconsider, screaming that it was too soon, but their father had already made his decision.  
Maybe their father had known he hadn’t much to live.  
When Alejandro took his place as King he wasn’t much older than Rafael was now, but was already an experienced soldier.  
Now, Alejandro could say he had spent the majority of his life on the battlefield, more than anywhere else.

“So, it’s not only from afar? I felt a little childish for thinking that... “

A young man face full of adoration. He knew the same feeling was mirrored in his expression whenever he thought of their King. Rafael took his hand and brought him closer.

“He thinks that a man should enter fighting after he has fulfilled his desires”

Rafael said to him, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Drink if your thirsty, eat if you’re hungry, and find someone to embrace if you’re lonely...”

His hands slid on Alfonso’s back.

“Are you lonely, Alfonso?”

\--

Alfonso looked very out of place in Rafael private tent. Like a rabbit in a cage.

“I-I have never...”

Rafael nodded and caressed his arms.

“I can guide you, if you want...” Rafael took a vial from his purse.

Alfonso looked alarmed at the sight.  
“Don’t worry, it cannot harm you. It’s the opposite. Sniff it, but be careful not to drop it”

Alfonso looked unsure, but did as commanded. His features relaxed once he recognized the familiar smell “olive oil?”

“Yes...”

Rafael made him sit in his bed.

“It’s very useful, especially if you aren’t used to it” Rafael could see the other hesitation. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to”.

“But, you are...”

“Here, we are just two soldiers... I want your company but... there’s no use if you don’t feel it”

Rafael said. He took a step back, looking Alfonso in the eyes.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m a prince or a common man... I could die as you do, tomorrow... and personally, no matter how much lonely I feel, I won’t do anything if my partner isn’t willing”.

Alfonso’s eyes grew bigger and took Rafael’s hand.

“I-I am! I... I was the one that started it, wasn’t I? I... I look at you whenever I get the chance and.... your voice...”

Alfonso looked down, a blush creeping down his cheeks.

“When you sing, before the battle... I’m so scared I would run away but your voice... it’s like I feel it here” Alfonso tapped his torso. “It gives me the courage to stay in my place. The fear doesn’t go away but... it’s manageable. I feel blessed to be able to hear you...”

Alfonso blushed to his ears. “When I saw you dance tonight... I- I wanted to hear your voice from nearby. But... I’m greedy. I wanted to touch you and...”

Rafael kissed him.  
Alfonso gasped in surprise but followed his lead.

Rafael pushed him gently down, licking the old scar on the other's lip. 

"May I leave marks on your skin? I'll make sure nothing is visible when you wear the uniform..."

" yes, please... "

Rafael laughed at that eagerness, and bit on Alfonso’s neck softly to test his reaction. Alfonso's gasp of pleasure was a good sign. Rafael licked his way down, indulging on old scars and leaving hitches all over. He pinched Alfonso's nipples tentatively and that got him an honest moan. So he made sure to lick, suck and bite them, checking with one hand if Alfonso was aroused. He felt his cock hard against his fingers. 

"Should I stop?" He asked teasingly.

"No! No... please..."

"Take your trousers off then," he ordered, sitting down on his knees to give Alfonso more space. 

The other obeyed with trembling fingers, his eyes darting on him like to check if he was still there. He threw his undergarments away and was going to join him back but Rafael stopped him with a gesture. He checked him out, a pleased smile on his face. 

"What a view..." 

Alfonso’s resisted the urge of covering himself. 

"You think so? "

"Of course I do... " Rafael took off his trousers slowly, never breaking eye contact. He looked like a dancer, his long limbs were toned and with almost no scars.

"Do you want to continue?" Rafael asked, even if he could see Alfonso''s cock was very interested.

"Yes, please let me...." Alfonso dropped to his knees in front of Rafael's cock, licking his lips. Rafael spread his legs and leaned back. " The pleasure is mine..."

Alfonso licked him, his movements unsure. He kissed the tip gently but then tried to fit it all in one go on his mouth, making the tip hit his throat. Rafael stopped him but it was to late. He stood and brought Alfonso some water to stop the coughing fit.

"Slow down, slow down... you aren't used to this..."

"I didn't thought it would go so far..."

"Let me show you how is done..."

Rafael kissed him, he let Alfonso lay on the triclinum and sit in between his legs in front of him. He took his cock in his hands and stroke it, looking at him from time to time. When he was fully hard he started licking it, taking him slowly in his mouth inch by inch. Alfonso was big but Rafael took him easily, bobbing his head just right. He felt Alfonso's hand stroking his hair, his ragged breath. He looked up at him and met his teary eyes. "...So good.. I. .."

He tried to pull his hair but that got him only a low growl from Rafael that he could feel on his cock. That was too much for him and he came, his body trembling. Rafael sunk his nails on his hips and drank all of his release.

"Are you fine? " Rafael asked and his voice sounded hoarse. 

Alfonso nodded, still unable to speak. His cock was till painfully erect through. Rafael blew on the head, pleased. "I don't think you're fully satisfied yet... good"

"Let me touch you as well..." Alfonso pleaded. 

"Sure"

\---

The chaos. The helmet blocked his vision, the horse could hardly move, blocked by the other soldiers.  
It was only thanks to his lance and his long arms that Rafael was able to hurt any enemies at all.  
He looked for the small piece of skin left bare where neck and shoulders met.  
It wasn’t easy, sinking the blade with enough force to kill.  
He often met eyes with his enemies at that moment, as they tried to push away a blade buried too deep.  
There was no need for words as they used their last breath to curse him.  
Their wrathful eyes.  
That look hunted him like no other thing.  
It wasn’t the stark intense red of their blood, the proof that they weren’t monsters but just men born in the wrong land.  
And sometimes they weren't angry as much as hurt and scared. The cries of the ones that fell in despair and just tried to escape, only to be crushed by their own people.  
Others were slain by a hit that an ordinary armour would easily deflect, dead only because they couldn’t afford one.

Boys younger than he was, that didn’t even manage to hold their sword up.  
Glory, freedom, honour... those words held little meaning in that chaos.

And yet he slew them all.  
He watched but didn’t see. He heard his heart beating like mad, muffling the screams.

He looked at the back of his own brother. Alejandro never hesitated, no matter who his enemy was.  
Rafael could sometimes hear him laugh. It wasn’t much different that the one he would make to a good joke and that was the scariest thing of all.  
He knew he couldn’t talk to him when he was in that state. He wasn’t sure if he would just crush him like he did the others. His laugh being the last thing he would be able to hear.  
And yet Alejandro’s voice pierced his ears enough to bring him back.  
“We’re getting through! Send the left wing to the front, we’re closing in on them! KILL THEM ALL!”

Rafael repeated the order to his troops, as he closed on the enemy beside the King.

It was then than a shower of arrows came at them. Their huge shields were enough to cover them but a late arrow came at Rafael and he wasn’t quick enough to cover himself. But the arrow didn’t pierce his breast plate. It made a screeching sound as it was deflected easily, hitting someone else behind his back.

\--

King Alejandro took a spear and crushed the last one. The others were too far away for him to reach.

“Run, run cowards!”

The King turned to his army “We have won! We have won!” he run towards the camp surrounded by the cheers of his soldiers.

Rafael was going back when a movement attracted his attention.  
Someone was crawling on the ground.  
Judging by the symbol in his armor, he was one of his men. Rafael got off his horse and turned the man around.

Huge blue eyes met his brown ones.

“Alfonso?”

Alfonso stared at him in silence, unable to reply. He looked desperate and hurt beyond recovery. A gash on his throat was dripping blood on a slow but steady pace and three arrows had found small holes in his leather breastplate. Rafael tried to cover the gaping wound on his throat but knew it was too late. If he took off the arrows he would have only made things worse.

He started singing, and Alfonso stilled, his eyes filling with tears. His weak fingers moved.

Rafael’s voice broke a little as he took one small dagger from his belt.  
He showed the blade to Alfonso and the young soldier nodded, even that small gesture making him cough up blood.  
Rafael kissed him softly on the lips, ignoring the blood, and sunk the blade in the flesh.  
Alfonso gasped for air but stilled soon.  
Rafael hugged him.

\--

“Brother! We have won, you should celebrate!”

King Alejandro had a whore clinging in each arm, a big smile and a clouded mind.

Rafael had washed off the blood but his heart was still on the battlefield.

“I’m tired, I think I’ll go to sleep...”

“Let us keep you company then...”

“I mean, actual sleep...”

“Are you unwell?”

Rafael shook his head. It was hard to speak. “You didn’t see it but... an arrow almost killed me. If I hadn’t wore the armour you gave me... I would be dead”

“I’m glad you had it! It’s not just pretty then!”

Rafael didn’t say anythign and the King sighed. Alejandro understood that it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. He gently slapped the whores’ asses to make them go away.  
He sat beside Rafael and stared at the fire as he did.

“You’ll always see death in the battlefield. Don’t forget that you are no common man.  
You are...” Alejandro took his face in his hands.

Up close Rafael could see his dark lashes, his long dark hair, his full lips... he was starting to resemble him more and more. It was soothing.

“You are part of the royal family, Rafael. You have been raised to be better and stronger than anyone else. You need to be, if you want others to follow you. It is an honour, and our responsibility.  
You are the only one I can trust, brother. You’ll do great things. This is the reason an ordinary arrow couldn’t hurt you”.

His tone was unusually cold as he continued.

“When a soldier dies, he dies.  
When we die, we drag thousands with us.”

Rafael shivered at that thought. He knew that, but only then the truth really sunk in.  
Alejandro smiled at his expression.

“Well, whatever we do, people are going to die. Our descendants would chose if what he did was worth it or not”  
He patted Rafael’s shoulder and stood up “Don’t concern yourself too much, and enjoy this night”

Alejandro raised his voice “Where are my whores?! Bring more wine!”

Rafael looked at him as he dragged two different girls and a jar of wine in his tent.  
He kept thinking.

Of his brother’s words, the screams, the clash of the blades... and a young man with blue eyes buried among the others.


End file.
